


Abash

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [44]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, i don't think i did well, my attempt at writing a dad talking to a boy his daughter brought home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Abash- to embarrassLeia wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole as her dad continued to ground Han
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: English Vocab Prompts [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 9





	Abash

“So what do you want with my daughter?”

In another universe maybe Anakin didn’t help Windu defeat Palpatine, maybe he didn’t get to be with his wife when she gave birth, maybe he didn’t raise his children. But that wasn’t this universe and Anakin was more concerned with the local street rat that his daughter had just brought home, introducing him as her boyfriend.

“Dad!” Leia hissed.

“It’s fine Leia, how about you go find your brother and tell him dinner will be in 20.”

Leia looked torn for a second and then nodded, turning and leaving the small front room.

“Are you going to answer my question?”

“She is my light in the darkness, my star. Please, sir, don’t keep me from seeing your daughter. I don’t know what I would do without her.”

Anakin looked at the young man with the force. His signature read sincerity.

“Hen is it?”

“Han.” He then added on belatedly, “Sir.”

Anakin frowned disapprovingly. “Han, you seem like a good guy but my daughter is only 19. You can wait until she is older. I want her to focus on her studies.”

“Yes sir. But you won’t make us stop seeing each other?” Han’s voice was colored with ill-hidden hope.

Anakin nodded. “Yes, but only twice a week and I want her back before 2300 hours.”

“Yes sir!” Han then turned and excitedly left the room.

Anakin rolled his eyes, remembering when he was a young man as well and defying all authority to marry Padme. He recognizes, now, that he was rather young and he hoped that Leia and Han would wait a while first. Regardless, Han made Leia happy and so be it.


End file.
